ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yuchii Tsubasa
Welcome! Hi Yuchii Tsubasa -- we are excited to have Ouran High School Host Club Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Ouran High School Host Club Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. :--Sxerks 22:34, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Doesn't look like that worked, you only need to copy and paste what is in bold here: *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub :--Sxerks 14:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi, bugging you again, it looks like there is a space before the star(_*) that should be removed in the SIDEBAR for the Hub link. Also the Wiki.png standard file size is (266x155) if you're trying to get it to fit properly.--Sxerks 05:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) "No Need To Worry" Not to worry. This isn't the first wikia that I am a part of. I'm also part of Bleach, Naruto, Pokemon, Harvest Moon, and Death Note wikia and are very active on all of them. KiranTheBoi Hi I see that you haven't been on in a while but I was wondering if you would consider letting me be an admin/Bueacrat for this Wikia. I see that no one has been on here for a while, but i would like to help seeing I'm the only person w/ 100 edits. I would like to help this Wikia further, and take this Wikia as one of my other projects. I want to help it & make sure everything is in order. Please, I have big ideas for this Wikia and some require more authority. I also see that your the only one that has Admin/Beaur. & i just want to help more! :-) Please, let me help this Wikia look cleaner & make the articles bigger. Thank you The one that hovers over the Wiki; creating nothing into something... Chrome9669 20:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC)